


Angst-Off 2K17

by cunzy4, HappyFazzbearPonies2



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Just Roll With It, Other, angst angst angst, angst-off 2K17, majority vote wins!, make each other cry, vote for your fave, we're dorks I know, writing competition
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-24
Updated: 2017-03-06
Packaged: 2018-09-26 13:47:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,663
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9901001
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cunzy4/pseuds/cunzy4, https://archiveofourown.org/users/HappyFazzbearPonies2/pseuds/HappyFazzbearPonies2
Summary: Two internet friends somehow challenged each other to an angst-off.  This is round 1, more rounds to follow!  Reader input is requested and appreciated!





	1. Writing with a Killer Robot: Introducing our Contestants!

**-“It’s showtime!” music fills the room as the lights go on-**

**-A rectangular robot bursts through the colourful wall-**

**Mettaton:** _WWWWWEEEEELLLLLCCCOMMMEEE, DARLINGS, TO OUR FIRST EVER ANGST-OFF SHOW OF THIS SERIES! Today, we introduce two people, who shall engage in literature combat! Let’s give a big applause to our two players!_

**_-Recorded claps play-_ **

****

**_-Two people go onstage-_ **

****

**Mettaton:** Here we have on the left is Cunzy4! This human shall have the first move on this game!

 

**_-Cunzy waves to camera-_ **

****

**Mettaton:** And over here is HappyFazzbearPonies! Woo! What a mouthful! How about we just call you Fazzbear, huh darling?

 

**_-Fazzbear smiles and nods-_ **

****

**Mettaton:** Wonderful! Now! Before we begin, we must give them the rules! Now!

****

**_-a screen pops up with the rules and Mettaton reads them out-_ **

****

Rule One _:_ _They take turns writing an angsty chapter with a fandom of their choice, or even a story out of context of any existing story, game or movie_ **.**

Rule Two: _After the audience give their votes on the best story, the winner will get the points, in the end of all rounds the writer with the most points/votes win! They shall receive bragging rights and complimentary, infinity-cookies!_

**(Mettaton: And one _fabulous_ night with your favourite Star!~ Mettaton!)**

Rule three:  _There are limitations to the stories for the safety of the audience, if there shall be mature themes like swearing, graphicness, torture, death or any that may scar audiences, they must announce it before they send in their work._

_To add on, there are things that shall be left out entirely, Incest, Underage and large insight of non-con/rape shall be frowned upon and they’ll be given a immediate disqualification. In short. No NSFW._

Rule Four: _There may be special circumstances for some rounds, like giving a restriction to how many words they can have or subject of the story, giving the authors a challenge to complete. The Host has the power to do this._

Rule 5:  _They must put their very best to make each other cry from their stories!_

  
  
**Mettaton:** Now, do you players agree with these terms?

 

**_-Cunzy and Fazzbear nods-_ **

****

**Mettaton:** ALLLLLLLLRRIIIIGHHHTTT!!!!! NOW WE SHALL START THIS GAME! GOOD LUCK TO THESE TWO PLAYERS! WE’LL BE RIGHT BACK AFTER THE BREAK!

 

**_-More recorded claps as all fades to black-_ **


	2. Round 1 entry: Darker, Yet Darker

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mettaton: "Heeeeere we are, ladies and gentlemonsters! Cunzy4's first entry of this train wreck! Let's all give a hand to her best attempt to make you cry!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What if Gaster wasn't alone when he fell into the Core?

Alphys sprinted frantically down the hall before skidding to a stop, her claws scrabbling along the tile floor.  She paused outside the office door to catch her breath, nervously fidgeting with her glasses and checking her appearance in her phone’s reflection.

_What am I doing?_ She berated herself. _We don’t have time for this._ Straightening her lab coat, she took a deep breath and threw the door open.

“D-doctor Gaster!” she cried breathlessly. “There’s an e-emergency!”

W.D. Gaster looked up from his desk, where he had been poring over his notes written in incomprehensible WingDings.

“What is it, Doctor Alphys?” he asked irritably. His incorporeal magic hands signed the words as he spoke. “This had better not be like the last ‘emergency.’”

Alphys flushed, remembering the time she had panicked over anomalous readings that had turned out to be a prank by Mettaton.

“It _is_ an emergency,” she insisted. “The Core is, well – it’s going haywire! The radiation is way beyond safe levels and the mechanisms are all out of sync!”

“What?” Gaster shot out of his chair, papers flying everywhere. “Why didn’t you say so sooner?"

"I _tried_ -"

He cut across her protests.  "Come on.  There’s no time to lose!”

He dashed out of the room, lab coat flying like a cape behind him.   Despite the urgency of the situation, Alphys’ heart fluttered at the sight.

_He’s so decisive,_ she admired. _Like a superhero… or an anime prince._

“Alphys, are you coming?” Gaster barked.

Alphys’ tail twitched in alarm. “Y-yes, sorry!” She hurried after him towards the Core.

Mentally, she slapped herself. _Get ahold of yourself, Alphys. Now is not the time for fawning over your boss, who by the way is more than a decade older than you._ Forcing her blush away, she struggled to keep up with Gaster as they sprinted through Hotland.

As the Core came into view, Alphys hesitated. Even from a distance, the structure was visibly unstable. Smoke issued from its vents, thicker and more toxic-looking than the usual steam.

Gaster paused at the Core’s main entrance. “Is anyone still in there?” he asked in a tight voice.

Alphys shook her head. “N-no, we evacuated everyone as a precaution as soon as we noticed the radiation levels increasing. It’s e-empty now, but it’s dangerous to enter. Th-the moving walkways are unstable and-“

Alphys cut off as Gaster threw the door open. “We don’t have time for safety, Alphys,” he growled. “If the Core self-destructs, it will spell the end of monster-kind. If you’re not willing to risk your safety, then wait out here and I’ll fix it by myself.”

Without a backward glance, Gaster strode recklessly straight into the Core. After a moment of indecision, Alphys hurried after him. The tremors under her feet mirrored the trembling in her knees as she tried not to picture being vaporized by an errant explosion.

_He doesn’t seem scared at all,_ she couldn’t help thinking as she watched his squared shoulders and steady steps. _He’s… so cool._ Despite the crisis, Gaster’s presence was a beacon of calm reassurance. Even Asgore didn’t give her the same feeling of safety. It was as if, when Gaster was around, she knew that everything would be perfectly fine.

_Gaster can do anything. He’s… amazing._

Lost in her admiration, she nearly crashed into his back when he stopped suddenly.

“Let’s not go this way,” he ordered, holding one arm out to block her. “The floor looks treacherous.”

Sure enough, he had scarcely said the words when the walkway ahead of them shuddered and, with a deafening crash, tore away from its track along the seam where the rooms were supposed to slide smoothly alongside one another.

Alphys stood frozen, resisting the urge to turn and flee as she watched the entire room ahead of them violently dismantle itself.  The rubble splashed into the magma flowing beneath their feet, the spray nearly reaching the scientists who stood at the edge of the brand-new precipice.  With calm fortitude, Gaster redirected any falling shrapnel away from them with blue magic.

Outwardly, Alphys barely managed to maintain her composure. Inwardly, she was nearly crying with relief and panic in equal measure.

_I could have died… If he hadn’t been here, I would have died for sure._ Still running after Gaster, trying her hardest to keep up, she barely managed to keep her breathing under control.

_As long as Gaster’s here, I’ll be just fine._

Alphys felt the temperature increasing steadily as they reached the retaining wall separating them from the molten interior of the Core. As a skeleton and a cold-blooded reptile with thick scales, the heat wouldn’t bother them too much, but she still wasn’t crazy about barging recklessly into such a dangerous area.

“Is it s-safe?” she asked nervously.

“Of course not,” Gaster said brusquely without looking back. “But we need to get in there regardless to diagnose the problem. You’re welcome to remain here if you wish.”

“N-no, I’m coming with you,” Alphys insisted, bristling slightly at the implication of cowardice. Her professional pride, as well as her the fate of all monsters, was at stake during this crisis.

Besides, she would hardly impress Gaster by waiting outside while he did the dangerous job.

Trying to hide the knocking of her knees, Alphys followed closely behind Gaster into the core of the Core. The narrow walkway, devoid of safety rails despite numerous complaints, extended to the control console in the center of the room. All around them, molten magma glowed and shimmered with a kaleidoscope of colors as it was transformed from heat into the energy that supplied the entirety of the Underground.

“Careful,” Gaster warned as a tremor rocked the room. The walkway rumbled dangerously, but remained stable. Alphys didn’t realize she was clinging to the edge of Gaster’s sleeve until he shook her off in a sharp move.

“Let’s see what the problem is,” he muttered, crouching before the console and prying off the front panel with his magic hands. “What’s wrong with my baby?”

Alphys was about to remark on that comment, but changed her mind. Gaster’s decidedly paternal feelings towards his greatest invention were not to be questioned by the likes of Alphys.

“Ah,” he exclaimed, climbing halfway into the console. “The regulators are out of alignment.”

Scooting to give Alphys room, he motioned for her to look inside. She couldn’t identify most of the wires and gears inside the Core’s machinery, but she could tell that the two long canister-like tubes that controlled the Core’s energy output were tilted at quite an odd angle.

“Fortunately, it seems to be a simple fix,” Gaster said as he reached back into the console. “The tubes aren’t cracked, they just came loose.”

Alphys stayed on her knees next to him, prepared to offer assistance, but Gaster’s magic hands proved sufficient to manipulate the regulators in the tight confines of the console. In no time, he had reattached the tubes in their proper places.

“Is th-that it?” Alphys asked nervously. “Is it fixed?”

Wriggling out from under the console, Gaster examined the lights and dials displayed on the top.

“It should be sufficient,” he decided, adjusting the tape on his glasses. “Although we really should monitor the levels more closely from now on, just-“

He cut off with a curse as the room lurched violently. Shrieking in surprise and fright, Alphys reflexively grabbed at the console for support.

“D-doctor Gaster!” she cried. “What’s g-going on?”

His face was grim as he regained his footing. “The energy flow was backed up, and now it’s all being released at once. I should have expected such a strong reaction,” he growled.

“W-what do we do?” Alphys implored.

“Stay close to me,” he ordered. “We’ll wait out the worst of it here before we make a break for the door.”

Alphys nodded, practically hugging the console in an attempt to stay as far from the edge as possible. Beneath them, the shimmering magma bubbled and hissed violently.

Her entire body shook like a leaf in absolute panic. Huddled in the center of the most dangerous place in the Underground, inches from certain death, Alphys was nearly out of her mind with fear.

Suddenly, a hand closed around her claws. She looked up, surprised, to meet Gaster’s reassuring eyelights.

“It’s all right, Alphys,” he whispered. “I won’t let anything hurt you.”

For once, the steely professionalism in his gaze had vanished, replaced by a gentle purple glow. Alphys smiled weakly in return. Despite her terror, she felt a rush of relief that, out of all monsters, it was Gaster by her side right now. Gaster always knew what to do.

In this moment, she loved him so much that it was impossible to keep it a secret any longer.

“D-doctor Gaster, I- th-there’s something I have to tell you,” she stammered, raising her voice to be heard over the rumbling magma.

His one functional eye socket stretched in an imitation of a raised eyebrow. “Is now really the time?” His mouth twitched in a slight smirk. “Whatever it is, surely it can wait until we’re on safe ground.”

Alphys shook her head firmly. She knew that the moment they escaped from the Core, her confidence would desert her and her feelings would forever remain unspoken.

“Um, Gaster, I-“ even still, she practically swallowed her tongue. She couldn’t tell if her heart was racing from the life-threatening danger or the terror at confessing her crush. “I have a- that is, I really- the thing is, I like you- that is, I admire you, but also, I’m in lo-“

The walkway collapsed beneath them.

There was no warning. Just a faint rumbling and then, with a screech of tearing metal, the section of path supporting their weight disconnected from the central island and sent them both plummeting towards the glowing magma.

Alphys didn’t even have time to scream. Her mind barely registered that she was falling before her SOUL was gripped from all sides by an unseen force.

Her mind whirled and her stomach lurched as her free-fall suddenly reversed direction. She was vaguely aware of a blue glow in her field of vision, and a brief sense of vertigo as the magma receded beneath her. She felt a solid surface beneath her back as she was deposited on an unbroken section of walkway.

Shocked beyond function, Alphys lay unmoving on the walkway as her mind tried to catch up.

_What... just happened? Was I dreaming or hallucinating?_ Her breath came in shuddering gasps. _Did Gaster-_

She convulsed involuntarily as she shrieked, “Gaster!” Sitting up and looking around wildly, there was no sign of the tall skeleton.

“Gaster!” she shouted, scrambling to her feet in panic. Tears sprang to her eyes as she clung to the extreme edge of the floor, trying to see if Gaster had fallen. “Where-“

She froze up as another tremor shook the catwalk. Stumbling to the console and gripping it, she squeezed her eyes shut until the shaking passed.

Alphys let out a soft breath of relief, a bead of sweat dripping down her nose. “That was a close one,” she muttered to herself. “I could have been killed. What was I thinking, being so close to the edge?”

A quick survey of her surroundings told her that the room had more or less stopped shaking. _The systems must have regulated themselves… somehow. That’s good, right? I guess my work here is done._ She couldn't quite recall what she had just done to fix the Core, but the lights and dials on the console indicated that everything was in working order.

Carefully but quickly, Alphys made her way across the precarious walkway back to the outer rooms of the Core. Asgore was waiting for her outside the exterior door leading to Hotland.

“Doctor Alphys!” he breathed a sigh of relief, scooping her into a tight hug. “I’m so glad you’re okay. What were you thinking, going in there alone?”

“Mmmf!” she grunted, unable to breathe in Asgore’s embrace. He took the hint and put her down, frowning at her with concern.

“I- it was perfectly fine,” Alphys reassured him. “I d-didn’t get hurt, but we r-really should invest in some safety rails. It's p-pointlessly dangerous in there.  B-but, I fixed the damage.  Th-there shouldn’t be any problems with the Core anymore.”

Asgore chuckled in awe. “Doctor Alphys, you never cease to amaze me. In fact, I’d say that you’re the smartest monster in the Underground.”

Alphys felt herself blush. “N-no, that can’t be true.”

“Don't be modest!” Asgore boomed. “Brilliance like yours deserves to be recognized. How would you feel about becoming my new Royal Scientist?”

Alphys’ jaw dropped. “Wait… m-me?”

“Yes, you!” he chuckled, slapping a massive paw against her back. “We haven’t had one in so long, and I can’t think of a better candidate after your heroics in the Core just now! And we can have a parade in your honor! I’ll declare this day a holiday!”

“Y-your Majesty!” Alphys squeaked in protest. The very idea of all that attention made her head spin.

Asgore chuckled again. “I’m kidding, my dear. About the parade, that is. I’m very serious about making you my Royal Scientist.”

“Wow,” Alphys breathed. “I... I don't know w-what to say.  It’s… an honor, of course, Your Majesty. I’d- I'd love to accept the position.”

“Excellent!” Asgore beamed. “Once you’re quite prepared, I’ll show you to your new lab. I see bright things in your future, Doctor!”

Alphys hurried off with a spring in her step, despite the leftover adrenaline that left her twitchy.

_A bright future, eh? Me as the Royal Scientist? I’ll admit the idea never even occurred to me.  I wonder why we haven't had one in years?_

It was only later, as she packed her equipment and cleared out the pages of gibberish notes from whoever had previously used her new office, that she paused to consider the idea fully.

_Is this really what I want? Can I handle this sort of responsibility?_

_Why do I feel like it shouldn’t be me in this position? I can’t think of anyone else who could take the job, which is why we haven’t had a Royal Scientist in so long, right? Why do I feel like there’s something… missing?_

Staring down at the unreadable notes of the office’s previous occupant, she couldn’t understand why the sight of the handwriting brought with it a twinge of longing.

With a blink, she realized that her claws had fallen still on her work. _An unsolved mystery for another day, I suppose.  Maybe I can research this strange language once I'm settled in here.  I wonder who could have written these notes?_

But as she filed the mysterious papers into storage, the issue fell further into the back of her mind as she became busy with her new responsibilities as Royal Scientist.

Months later, when she came across the papers again in an attempt at organizing her workspace, she couldn’t recall why she had thought them worth keeping.

Without a second thought, Alphys threw away the unreadable notes and continued on with her day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alphys' adorable unrequited crush on Gaster is based on this comic:  
> http://zarla.deviantart.com/art/How-dare-you-I-m-a-genius-645935281
> 
> My description of the Core is based on this comic:http://zarla.deviantart.com/art/What-they-call-foreshadowing-654843938
> 
> Credit for Gaster's character and all related story elements goes to Zarla, of course.


	3. Round 1 entry Defying yourself

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mettaton: heres the long awaited story from Fazzbear's part! She says this story is in 2 parts! OOOOooo! I wonder what the next bit will show us? As always, Fazzbear had kept her trait of always leaving us for what'll happen next! OH THE DRAMA!~
> 
> Fazzbear: -chuckles- don't worry, that'll be for the next round! for now, i think this is angsty enough for being the first round. Hope you like it kiddos! Sorry it's only a part. it's most definitely not because I got hit by writers block for it, oh no, why would you think that?  
> Now read it and see what you think!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is just here just in case. This a very DIFFERENT kind of writing so I'll put this down...
> 
> Sans: (*normal font)  
> Frisk: (Underlined font)  
> The fallen Human: (Italic font)  
> Narrating: (Duh.)
> 
> Also, watch out for slight blood and uh... justified suicide

*heya

*you’ve been busy, huh?

*…  
  
*so I got a question for ya.  
  
*do you think the worst person can change…?

*that everyone can be a good person, if they just try?

* _heheheheh_

_*alright._

*well, here’s another question.  
  
  
*** D o   y o u   w a n n a   h a v e   a   b a d   t i m e ?**

*because if you take another step forward..

*** Y o u   a r e   R E A L L Y   n o t   g o I n g   t o   l i k e   w h a t   h a p p e n s   n e x t.**

*. . .

*… whelp, sorry old lady.

*this is why I never make promises.

 

* * *

* * *

  ***208 reloads later**

* * *

* * *

 

_The time is now. You know it. I know it._

_He is asleep. Go for it. Kill him. Kill him_ now; _make him pay for our suffering tenfold. You know he deserves it. He was holding us back. Kill him now!_

I don’t want to.

 

_What was that?_

I don’t want to!

 

_Frisk. Buddy. You can’t stop now! Not for this stupid comedian!_

We have gone far enough. Please, I had enough of this. I don’t want to this anymore… It hurts so much, I killed my Mom, I killed my _friends,_ my _family._ I killed everyone! 

***You cry into your dust caked hands.**

***You feel your sins weighing on your neck.**

***It hurts.**

I wanna fix this!

_You want to go back? After all the hard work we have done? It’s not that hard Frisk. All you have to do is raise the knife and—_

***Your weapon hand rises high above the skeleton.**

What are you doing? Stop it! I don’t wanna! —

***He looks peaceful. You struggle to keep your hand from harming Sans.**

***Sans snores on.**

Please don’t make me…

_Too bad, Frisk. We are gonna kill this dumb skeleton JUST LIKE YOU KILLED HIS STUPID BROTHER. DO IT FRISK. DO IT NOW OR I **W I L L .**_

****

_ NO! _

 

_You have made your **choice.**_

****

***Fight.**

 

***MISS.**

*heh, did’ja really think you coul—

 

***99999999***

NO!

***You drop the Real Knife.**

***You begin to cry.**

_Don’t know why you’re crying for Frisk. You were pretty keen on killing him the first hundred times._

Sans, I’m _sorry!_

*. . .

 

*. . .

 

*. . . i guess this is it, huh?

 

***You stare at the skeleton.**

***Sans is bleeding out. The blood smells rusty. You feel sick.**

*heh, just… don’t say i didn’t warn you…

 

. . .

 

*whelp. i’m going to grillby’s…

 

Don’t go…

***Sans slowly walks away.**

***He walks past you. You want to hug him.**

***But you can’t.**

*papyrus, do you want anything?

 

**.   .   .**

_Lv20._

**.   .   .**

***You start to cry profusely. You can’t stop apologising.**

_Frisk._

***The weight of your sins are crushing you.**

_Frisk, answer me!_

***You feel your sins clawing at your back.**

***You can’t take it.**

_Get up._

***It’s too much. You continue to cry.**

_Frisk. Stop crying. He’s dead. Let’s go. We spent enough time in here._

No… No… No… I don’t want… I want… my friends, I want my _Mom_ , I want Papyrus and Undyne and Alphys and Sans. I want my friends… my family… I didn’t want this.

_Why? Why do you want them back? What are you going to do? Having them around, treating you like FAMILY, you’re gonna feel as guilty as ever. You’ll never forgive yourself. You don’t deserve them. You_ NEVER _deserved them. The only way now is forward. It’s the only way. Now. GET_ **UP.**

***Without your consent, you pick up the Real Knife and stand up.**

***You walk forward, towards the end of Judgement Hall.**

_Keep going._

…

***You try to stop yourself.**

_I said to keep going._

I don’t wanna…

***You freeze on the spot.**

_Stop being so stubborn._

I don’t want to hurt anyone anymore.

***You shakily look at the knife and aim it at your chest.**

_WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING._

Fixing this.

 

_GET THAT THING AWAY FROM YOURSELF. DON’T YOU DARE._

***Your hands are steady, though you have the internal struggle against yourself.**

***You are determined to fix your mistakes.**

_DO YOU THINK GOING BACK WILL FIX ANYTHING?_

***You ignore your thoughts.**

_DO YOU THINK EVERYTHING WILL TURN OUT OK?!_

***You struggle again to keep the knife where it is.**

_YOU WILL LIVE WITH YOUR CHOICES FOREVER._

***You swing the knife down into your chest. It feels cold. It hurts.**

**30/99**

_FRISK!_

***You take the knife out. You repeat the process.**

**10/99**

_STOP THIS NOW._

****

***You are filled with DETERMINATION.**

**_FRISK!!!!_ **

**0/99**

** GAME OVER. **


End file.
